The brain makes up only 2% of total body weight, yet it is a demanding organ that uses up to 30% of the day's calories and nutrients. (Harris, J. J. et al, The Energetics of CNS White Matter. Jour. of. Neuroscience, January 2012: 32(1): 356-371). The human brain and nervous system begin forming very early in prenatal life and both continue to develop until about the age of three. This early development can have lifelong effects on overall brain and nervous system health. Accordingly, brain nutrients can be important additives in the diets of infants, children and pregnant and lactating women because of their ability to promote early brain development and prevent and protect from brain and nervous system injury or illness. Additionally, brain nutrients are important for adults, as many nutrients promote nervous system repair and provide neuroprotective health benefits.
Numerous nutrients are believed to be involved with supporting healthy brain development. Recently, however, it has been discovered herein that ALA, which is also commonly known as lipoic acid (“LA”), may accelerate the development of neuronal activity thus enhancing neuronal development and cognitive function.
Given the early development of the nervous system, what is needed is a method for promoting neuronal health and development, in order to support brain and nervous system health. Accordingly, provided herein are methods for accelerating the development of neuronal activity and/or improving electrochemical synapse signaling in a target subject by providing a nutritional composition comprising ALA. Moreover, these nutritional compositions may have additive and/or synergistic nervous system health benefits.